Mega Man X5: Alternate
by lionsfang51
Summary: The Repliforce incident had ended with the Final Weapon exploded in earth's orbit, and Iris was presumed dead. Commander Signals & Mega Man X is concern for Zero's hidden distress for the C-Class Navigator. Months passed and rumors swirl around about Sigma's return with Iris being held hostage will Zero leave Maverick Hunters in order to rescue her?
1. INTRODUCTION

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for O.C's.**

* * *

**Introduction Chapter**

**(A/N: For the Main Music Theme for this story look up "Senko no Ronde Dis-United Order OST - Aria" on Youtube)**

**Main Characters:**

Mega Man X

Zero

Alia

Iris (?)

Commander Signals

Douglas

Marty

Lifesaver

**New Original Side Characters:**

Reploid Name: RUSS

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Purple

Synthetic Skin Type: Fair

Color Hair, length & Style: White, braided ponytail

Sleek Armor Color: White armor (for upper body/forearm-guards, gloves, lower legs & boots) and Bullet Proof Synthetic Black Lether (for upper arm, torso & thighs)

Hight: 158 cm (5'2")

Weapon of Chose: Laser Rifle

Affiliate: Repliforce

Former Occupation: Leader of the Unicorn Squad and serving under General Storm Owl's Air Force.

Current Occupation: Ace Pilot and Maverick Hunters 7th Air Cavalry Unit

Current Rank: Captain

Official Press Biography: Russ was originally a software engineer for Repliforce Air Force Division and through her hard work she was later assign to fighter pilot position. The young Humanoid Reploid saw her first combat mission in the skies when Berkana became a Maverick and roses to power. Russ had gained an impeccable kill streak during that battle with the support of her best friend & flight lead, Captain Howard, It was short lived however when she and the rest of her squad was shot down by Berkana's devastating weapon. Nether of her comrades including her Captain had survived.

Russ was badly damage when she was found by Members of Maverick Hunters, including the famed Megaman X & Crimson Hunter Zero, and brought to HQ for repair. After she was fully operational General of Repliforce had granted the Repiod Major her own Squadron and a new Rank of Captain. Russ had fought many battles during the Soul Erasure conflict and fought along side the Maverick Hunters.

General Storm Owl had become wary of Captain Russ due to her weak mine and close association with Maverick Hunters. After the Repliforce Coup had began Storm Owl began his own plot to eliminate his Subordinate through 'calculated means'. The attempted ended in failure when the small servant droid secretly revealed his plans to Captain Russ. The young female Reploid was later branded a traitor after she was in contact with X, Zero & Navigator Iris regarding the Coup and was to be ported to a prison camp via supply train, under the watchful eyes of Slash Beast.

However when Maverick Hunters infiltrated the supply train it has sparked Slash Beast's lust for battle so he ordered his subordinates to keep watch over the Repiod Prisoner. Due to the chaos from outside the train Captain Russ had manage to escape and reluctantly went into hiding until the Coup made its erupt end. She had join up with Spiral Pegasus & Burn Dinorex's group after their pledge to end the human suffering and rebuild pieces of 'Repliforce' upon knowing this she had also learn from Spiral Pegasus of General & Colonel's demise and Sigma's involvement of the Coup. Russ was shock at the revelation of Sigma's schemes that resulted in the death of Colonel & General but felt more shocked when Zero's Navigator is missing shortly after the war [sources had stated that her squad members had delivered the news of Colonel's sister's disappearance prior to meeting up with Spiral Pegasus & Burn Dinorex. Though she refused to comment on the official story that has since been published].

For three months later Russ had stayed with Spiral Pegasus & Burn Dinorex, taking on administrative duty. However there was serous tension building up between the two Bestialoids. Disappointed in her failure to even eased her comrades various disputes she had forward the request on her weekly report to the RRC (Reploid Relation Committee) to work on a salutation to the problem. The RRC had responded by assigning the three staff leaders & companies to different outpost for long periods of time: the Spiral Pegasus Company was to be in charge of security for the new Space Colony, Burn Dinorex Company sent to Africa to aide the African First Respondents and Russ's Unicorn Squad to be part of Maverick Hunters to run the 7th Air Cavalry Unit.

In a interview, with respect to her new role, Russ had express enthusiasm in being an member of Maverick Hunters. When asked about of the current situation of her old Repliforce comrades she compared her role to Iris and that she still considers Pegasus & Dinorex Company the only family she had left.

...

Name of Service Droid: Screw-Ball

Design: White Spherical body with a green LCD to display emotes and floating synthetic glove hands.

Size: 29.5 to 30 inches

weight: 63 kg

Affiliate: Repliforce

Former Occupation: Secretary, Translator

Current Occupation: Head Chef of Stews Restaurant

Official Press Biography: Screw-Ball was proud of his work but he had wished to become a hero. According to interviews Screw-Ball hoped that he had enough zenny to get a new body so that he can 'fight evil doers'. Other then that the droid liked to consider himself loyal to Repliforce but sometimes express agitation working with his Bestialoid peers that likes to ridicules him.

...

**List of Mavericks:**

Crescent Grizzly

Tidal Whale

Volt Kraken

Shining Firefly

Dark Necrobat

Spiral Pegasus

Burn Dinorex

Spike Rosered

Torpedo Lobster (New)

Magic Wukong (New)

Sledgehammer Shark (New)

Charlie and Scornia (New)

Sigma


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for O.C's**

**A/N: Chapter 1 is now up! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Eurasia Colony  
Unknown Laboratory**

A brown-haired man with sunglasses wearing a green sweater, lab coat, pants, and sandals made a haft yawn as he typed on the computer. He was paid for this assignment because he was an experience hacker and robotics, not like it mattered or anything.

He couldn't believe that it took him weeks to steal researcher data from the government of all places but who could blame them, People always fear another 'Maverick Uprising'.

In a dark cold chrome Lab, the sound of a door automatically slides to the side to reveal a newcomer. The Man did payed no mind as he already knows it a Repliod that's paying him a little visit.

"I'm almost done, give me a minute," The Man said not keeping his eyes off the computer screen.

"You've been at it for weeks!" A commanding female voice spoke from behind him, "Your wasting time!"

"Don't mind my annoying sister, Chip your doing a fantastic job so far," A Male voice praised.

"Yea, yea," The man waving off the two Reploids.

The Female Reploid Bounty Hunter made a scowl at the human they hired, as she put her glove hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the floor. Her Pink armor is pretty similar to Sentai but cute, slender and attractive. Natalia also bears the Crest of Repliforce to her displeasure.

Her twin Brother, Prince, also bore the Repliforce crest on his right shoulder armor. His green armor is similar to English high Nobility made a sighed at his sister.

"Okay, I'm done!" The man said as pulled out the floppy disk and raised it up for them to grab from his hands.

"Finally," Natalia said, "I was about to blast you. Worthless Human," hissed as she walked up to the man and snatched the floppy disk.

"So it has come at last," Prince said as Natalia handed the floppy disk and gave it a hard look "The final piece to Zero's downfall-"

"Look, man, I don't care what you do with it that kind of info. Give me the cash is I can be on my way." the man interrupted.

"How rude of me," Prince said nonchalantly as he made his exit, "You have been a great service in the name of Sigma for a human. Natalia dear, could you give him what he wants?"

Natalia smirked, "Why certainly dear brother." as she flips her long wavy golden hair.

The man looked confused as Natalia gave him a buck ten, "You know," He stood up and turned his attention at the two, "I expected a lot of things but I didn't think you stoop this low and give me a ten Zenny Bill!"

Natalia made a soft laugh, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Chip's eyes widen in horror when Natalia pointed her blaster gun at him.

Several sounds of a laser blaster could be heard behind the closed entrance to the lab. Prince could hear the cries but he did not care as he held a white flower in his fingers.

The Flame-haired Reploid brought the flower up to his nose, "Iris, my favorite kind of flower," Prince made a smirk at the thought, "To bad your nothing compared to the real thing."

He let the white flower fell to the floor, just for him the steep on it like a bug,

"Having a lovely chat with a Flower again, Prince?" Natalia said as she walked out of the room with her blaster in hand. Prince almost lost his cool, "Apologies," He looked back at his sister with a calm and collected expression.

"Humph! The Prince of Repliforce is still thinking about that dead broken bot," Natalia rolled her eyes.

Prince smiled politely at his sister, "Iris was supposed to be my Betroth."

"Yet, she's in love with Blondie," Sneered the Pink Female Maverick, "And who could blame that worthless idiot, I'm still surprised that she even scored a relationship with him."

Prince chucked, "I guess Noble built Reploids aren't really her type as it turns out."

Natalia understood her brother but still couldn't get the fundamental question: why Iris, a C-Class Navigator, is so important to the cause? Why go through all that trouble to salvage the sister of Colonel's body from the Final Weapon? Iris is not the future of all Reploids like Master Sigma clams she is- that little tramp is just a C-Class Navigator nothing more!

"Dynamo just gave us the green light."

"So we're now set, huh?"

"Yes, now that we have the disk for Dynamo we can set his plan in motion."

"Aye, Aye, captain," Natalia lazily saluted.

* * *

**One Week Later Back on Earth.**  
**Eurasia City**

Alia: This is Hunter Base. Can you hear me, X? Sigma appeared suddenly and moved toward the statue which is under construction. We lost his trail and haven't picked up any readings since... I've lost contact with Zero, too. Where would he go? You can reach the statue by going straight in that direction. Stay alert! Several machines, even some deserted taxis have become Mavericks in the area. Be careful.

...

A battle pursues between the Mavericks Hunters & the Mavericks. Blaster shots and cannon fire could be heard in the abandoned city.

Mega Man X, riding on his Hovercycle, made it to the battle just when all hope seems lost. In one charged shot the blue bomber took down a large Junk Golom that was more than ready to crush the Hunter Battalion.

"Thanks, X, you really saved us," The Hunter Platoon leader said.

"It no problem, you guys should take it easy. I'll handle the rest," X said.

The Hunter group nodded, "Good luck sir. Oh, and by the way, I saw Zero."

"Zero?" X's eyes widen, "Is he here?"

"Yes," another Hunter said, "We saw him make a mad dash to the statue, he is sure in a rush!" he pointed to the direction.

"Got it, thanks." X gave the Platoon a thumbs up and dashed to the statue location.

...

Zero collapses on his knee, using is Z-Sabor as support, he looked up at the statue.

"Whats the matter Zero? You don't look so well."

Zero gritted his teeth at hearing Sigma's voice echoing.

Iris...

That all Zero thought about when trying to confront Sigma in the city. He has to know, "Where... is Iris?"

"Hm?"

"Zero!" X shouted as he rushed to the scene, "Are you alright?" Zero looked back only to see his friend X, he then looks down, "...I'm okay. Just bit a bruised ego. Anyway, where is Sigma!?"

"He took off. Alia is looking for him now, but can't pick up any readings," Said X.

"He is a virus... he can't be seen or analyzed correctly like other data. You have to feel his evil energy. That's the only way to find him."

"I see... Well, you should go back to base, Zero. You can't fight him-"

"NO, X. I have to keep looking!" Zero blurted out more than would have allowed himself, "... Sorry X, your right."

X, "Its okay Zero I understand. We'll look for Iris once we find & beat Sigma. I can feel him... Sigma is close by."

"I'll leave here so as not to disturb you but... I'll check the surrounding area before I go. I can feel Sigma too and..." Zero's eyes widen when he felt something else along with Sigma.

Iris... Zero felt Iris. He snapped out of his thoughts, "Be careful X Sigma is very close!"

Cracks of the stone statue began to show followed by small explosions, the clouds and sky darken with lighting. Both X and Zero shield their vision from the bright light, coming from the statue.

X stared in horror while Zero glared at the flouting giant head of Sigma that appeared, hatched from the face of the statue.

"Hee... hee... hee..." Sigma chucked, "Foolish Maverick Hunters! Haven't I taught you anything? You will all feel the true power of Maverick power... right before you die," he roared.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Maverick Hunters HQ**  
**Main Hall**

Russ jogged through the hallway, not running through and bumping into people like last time when she first been to this place. There was a commotion about what's being played on the main hall giant screen. The main hall is crowded of members of Maverick Hunters. The former member of Repliforce have scoot her way to get a better close view.

There was a large chatter and cheers as they have been rooting for Mega Man X on the Screen. When Russ finally found a spot that she can watch X fight what it appeared to be Sigma's giant head! Russ could not believe that Sigma is still on the lose after everything he done to Repliforce. Seeing Sigma's face is the last thing she needs right now but at least X taking care of him so hopefully its the last time they'll ever see that monster's face again.

The Cheers became louder when X was able doge the lasers and was able to get Zero out of harms way.

Russ smiled, "Get em X make him pay," she clapped. The Female Captain was no fan of people watching the fight like a tournament, but she will cheer for X and Zero anytime.

***Bing~*** _"Captain Russ, please report to the Command Center. I repeat: Captain Russ, Please report to the command Center."_

Russ was surprised at hearing her name. She looked back as she touched the com-ear piece, "I'm on my way," the white female Repbloid made her way out of the crowd and made haste to the command center.

* * *

**Eurasia City**

"Say goodnight, MEGA MAN X!" Sigma fired a powerful laser beam from his mouth, directed towards X.

But X fired a full-on change blaster fire that plowed through the leventer beam and to the mouth. Sigma's face was in shock, he almost looked like he was about to- the Sigma's head started to short circuit. It was X que to take Zero by the arm and scatter.

Sigma's eyes became red until at last- *BOOM*!

X and Zero were at safe distance, the explosion was pretty big that it shook the whole city too. X took a moment to his victory before he tends to his friend, "How are you feeling Zero."

Zero chucked, "Never better," he said as he tried to stand up, "I doubt well see the last o-"

_"Zero..."_ a sad young female voice whisper, _"Please... Help... Me..."_

Zero jumped, "Iris!?" He looked around before he felt sharp pain over his body and collapse. X shook his head in disappointment he offered a hand to Zero which he accepted.

"Let's return to base for now Zero."

"Yea," The Crimson Hunter couldn't argue, he is badly hurt and can't go on like this until he is fully operational but the warrior in him wants to keep moving- no, the answers can wait Iris would want him to go to the medical bay and heal up.

* * *

**Maverick Hunters HQ**  
**Command Center**

"Sir! We got a problem!" Alia said so that her commander could hear as she was typing on her desk computer.

"Report?" Asked Commander Signals.

With a press of a button, Alia displayed a holographic map of the city for everyone in the room to see. A purple dot in the same location as to where the statue is located.

"The Sigma Virus is spreading rapidly, by each minute!"

In the Holo Map, the purple dot grew faster as it began to cover the whole city, "Evacuation is already underway!" Alia said.

Somehow this does not suprise Signals he turned his attention to the White young Female Reploid, who was called to the Command Center, "Russ, I need you and your squad to add in the evacuation process. Be sure to put on protective gear."

"Just contacted the Skiver Unit as well," Alia informed, "They're ready to support you."

Without a word, Russ saluted to her Commander and the head Navigator before heading out the hanger bay.

"X and Zero have arrived sir," Alia announced.

Signals nodded, "Good. Once their ready send them here for a briefing." Alia nodded.

* * *

?

"Seems like your plan is working Master," Dynamo said.

"Yes... hee... hee... quite well in fact. My Virus spreading as fast as those Maverick Hunters can count. Soon we will have this planet under our control."

Dynamo chuckled but then remembered something.

"Is something the matter?"

"Master Sigma I've been meaning to ask... why do you want the girl? As far as I'm concern she's nothing more than a failed Maverick," Dynamo said as he crossed his arms.

"Iris is no Maverick."

"But she chose to turn on Zero," Dynamo was struck at Sigma's clam.

"By her own accord yes, however, her true motive is to die in Zero's arms. Iris couldn't live without her bother after all."

Dynamo was almost flabbergasted but maintain his cool, "So that pathetic girl never became a Maverick from the start?"

"Correct. It safe to say that Iris is also immune to my Virus..." Sigma's voice growled.

"What? But that's impossible!" Dynamo lost his cool.

"Oh it's possible," Sigma corrected with a chuckle, "Shame that Iris may pose a threat to us but on the other hand she will be a great asset to my plans for Zero."

Dynamo was not sure if he like this but he could not question his master. This girl, that Zero was so found, of what is her story? He never heard of a Reploid that can resist the Sigma Virus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for O.C's**

* * *

"Oh, no! The Sigma Virus has been leaking out..." Zero clenched his fist.

"Covered the earth by now," X grimed, "All of the Reploids are getting severely damage!"

"Sigma! He lost to us on purpose... We have to evacuate immediately!" Zero said.

"Th... s... Hunter... ase... This is Hunter Base. Do you read me? Are you all right? Any damages?" Alia said via com-link.

"Are you all right? X! Zero! The entire earth has been thrown into a panic because of the Sigma Virus. Its dangerous to stay here. Report back to base!" Signals ordered through the link.

Zero, "Darn it! Sigma! You will pay for this!"

* * *

**Three days later**

**Maverick Hunter HQ**  
**Commanded Center**

Signals have briefed to X, Zero, Alia and Douglas about the good news. The good news is that the Civil Defense Forces, supported by the Seventh Air Cavalry Unit and the Skiver Unit, have contained and pushed back the virus in the evacuated city. They have activated the giant dome-like force field covering the whole city, trapping the virus inside. Research has been underway to neutralize the virus, that has been leaked, with steady progress thanks to Life Saver and Doctor Eloy, a gifted human researcher of robotics that once been a target of Mavericks.

"Even if we fight what good will it do? A battle won't solve the problem." X said.

Signals had pondered for a moment, with regards to Doctor Eloy's new findings, before speaking, "The situation is far worse than expected. Sigma's explosion had spread the virus all over the earth, dispute our best efforts to contain it. Its affecting both people and Repliods. What's worse, the Space Colony, Eurasia is heading straight towards us. At this rate its going to crash into the earth... in 16 hours. Everything including Repliods and the entire human race will be... annihilated..."

"We have no choice... for the sake of the world, we must destroy the Colony!" Alia brought up a greens screen of a schematics of a laser gun, "But the only weapon we have in the Hunter Base is... the Enigma... and it's very old. We also have a space shuttle. But its been affected by the Virus, and the Auto-Pilot functions doesn't work... So we need someone to fly it to the Colony and let it collide... I'm almost certain death, but we have no other choice."

Signals nodded in agreement to Alia, he then turned his attention to Douglas, "How's the condition of the Enigma?"

Douglas jumped out of his internet surfing, "Oh, um! Far from perfect... In order to use the Enigma, we need to build it up with some devices. The Enigma doesn't work as is."

Signals nodded to Douglas before turning his attention the rest, "Under the influence of the Sigma Virus, a lot of Maverick Hunters have become Mavericks and aside from our Seventh Air Cavalry only few Hunters remain normal. Let's join forces with the rest of our brothers and complete the Enigma!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone in the Command center saluted.

* * *

**Secret Hideout**

Dynamo waited outside the ghetto for Prince and his cute sister Natalia though he had other things to worry about. He admittedly dismissed such notions of some fair-weathered girl bot be capable of resisting the virus from the start. It's interesting to see the lengths Master Sigma will go to get under Zero's gears he suppose. Apparently, not all Reploids and Humans were affected by the Virus so what is Sigma's plan for the brat exactly?

With a chuckle, "Looks like some Reploids are just born lucky to become bait," Dynamo rubbed his chin while in thought.

"This place is a dump!" Natalia and her brother, Prince, had walked up to the lone Maverick.

Dynamo, "Ah, if it isn't the lovely Natalia and the Noble Prince," he smirked.

"Save it," The Blond Maverick Girl shot a glare, "It better be important to be dragging us here! I do not want to be in another fetch-quest!"

Prince, "I think my sister meant, she's happy to see you."

Dynamo continued smirking, "I've got some news for you both; the Hunters have made their move and you know what that means."

"What, are you kidding me? Did you bring us here for that? No way, I'm out," Natalia said flatly.

"Be my guess but... Sigma's orders."

Natalia grunted, "Fine I'll go along with it and watch your Frankenstein Project," she then smirked, "If the idiot wakes up can I make her my punching bag?"

"Only her body and soul will be brought back but wear not waking her up, and if you lay a hand on that little woman's head then Zero will probably rip you apart with his bare hands," Dynamo laughed, "But yes by all means!"

Natalia stammered, "I-I was being sarcastic!" her bother laughed as well.

"So in other words, as expected, Iris will become sleeping beauty," Prince thought aloud.

"Bingo!" Dynamo signaled Prince and Natalia to follow him inside.

* * *

**Maverick Hunter HQ**  
**Command Center**

Top leaders, including Captain Russ of the Unicorn Squad & Seventh Air Calvary, has been sent to the Command Center for a Maverick briefing. She along with her comrades have saluted Commander Signals.

"At ease," Signals said, "We only have 16 hours left before the collision! We have to upgrade the Enigma before then. There are four Mavericks that have the devices required to enhance the Enigma."

Alia bought up a screen of Crescent Grizzly's face.

"Crescent Grizzly, a weapon broker. He has a Crystal Ball."

Then another screen that showed-

"Tidal Whale, he lives in the ocean. We will have access to HYDROGEN if we secure the ocean."

Then the next-

"Volt Kraken, an Ex-Mavericks Hunter. He has an ENERGY CART."

Three boxes in the screen from the left have filled up, showing the last Maverick.

"Shinning FireFly, a Doctor of Engineering. He has the Laser Device."

_"So one of us has to take down these Mavericks and get those devices? Sounds simple enough,"_ Russ thought as she stood attention along with the other Hunter Leaders, including X and Zero.

Signals took one look at Captain Russ before he continued, "There are four other Mavericks but these four Mavericks are the only once who have the device to upgrade the Enigma."

The four more boxes of in the right showed the image profile of each Mavericks. Russ's eyes widen as she became shocked beyond belief when she saw two Mavericks that she recognized.

_"Burn Dinorex, Spiral Pegasus? N-No it can't be! They wouldn't, this is got to be a mistake!"_ The Platinum Blond braided Ponytailed female Reploid scream in her thought. Her legs felt like there about to give way but she tried her best to mask her feelings of the issue.

"X, Zero... You are the only Mavericks Hunters that can match these Mavericks. Split up so you can gather the devices!"

"Yes, sir," Both X and Zero saluted before heading out on the mission. X wanted to check up on the former Repliforce Captain but sadly the mission had to come first.

The rest has been giving assignments and left the room, Russ became the last.

"Russ," Signals asked.

"Sir!"

"At eased," Signals said, "Meet me at my office for a special briefing, there is a lot that needs to explain."

"Y-yes commander," Russ wanted to know what's going on with two of her former comrades. Why did they become Mavericks? Burn Dinorex had always been a loose cannon and a gambler but he wouldn't betray her like this and Spiral Pegasus, he was nothing but a loyal and good friend.

* * *

**Signals Office**

"Permission to speak Commander?" Russ asked as they entered the room.

"Permission granted."

"I think... the RRC has it wrong about Spiral Pegasus and Burn Dinorex. I may not have directly worked with them during my service at Repliforce but they are my comrades."

"I understand your concern, but that's not as simple as it seems right now," Signals garbed the remote from his desk and press the button to turn down the blinders from outside.

The young female Reploid lowered her head as she continued, "I was under hiding after Storm Owl & Slash Best branded me a traitor. Spiral Pegasus and Burn Dinorex defected and took me and my squad in. We swore an oath pick up the pieces for General and Colonel, to make up for the mistakes we made by listening to Sigma... I can count the days that I've worked with them as their Remnant Administrator... they butt heads all the time but... we never break our oath."

The Commander turned around to face his subordinate, he can read her expression, _"I know that look."_

"I know they mean well to you, there's not much left of Repliforce... My profession is not to tell the bad news but I do care about the well bean of our Hunters."

"Then why?" Russ at a loss, "Why would they turn Maverick after everything we build? Please, Commander, I have to know."

"Right," Signals pushed the button to activate the desk holo screen in the room, "The RRC has branded Burn Dinorex a Maverick after he showed open violence in North Africa."

Russ eyes widen when she saw the video of Burn Dinorex burning down a village with his fire breath and smashed down police cars and Reploids. She clenched her fist, "Sigma, is he behind this?"

"We don't have the confirm information it at this time," Signals said, "But his Unit members have all been effected by the Sigma Virus somehow."

_"Darn it, Rex! What were you thinking!? If you're truly pulled a **Dragoon** then so help me..."_ Russ clenched her fist.

"As for Spiral Pegasus, he had filed that he may be effected by the Sigma Virus Yesterday."

"Knowing him he's not willing to take any chances," Russ grimed aloud, "With the Virus spreading everywhere..."

"The RRC had varied Spiral Pegasus condition which confirms it. He had remained inside the Repliforce Air Hanger for three days after the fact."

"That was after we... contain the Virus in the city..." Russ relaxed her hand.

"I should bring up your next assignment," Signals has brought up a huge refugee camp next to the Repliforce Air Force base, "There is a large number of refugees, both Human and Reploids under threat of Maverick attacks. The rest of the Skiver Unit has acted as their protector but most of them are ether disserted or KIA."

"So you want us to take over?" Russ asked.

Signals nodded, "As soon as possible. Thankfully Skiver has set up Life Saver's Antiviral Deflector Shield around the camp. It may not keep the Mavericks from entering but it can flush out the Sigma Virus from inside the dome. Alia will brief you on more of the details."

Russ stood in attention and saluted, "Yes, sir!" she turned on her heel and left the room.

Signals turned off the holo screen and open the blinders after she was gone. He sat down on the chair for a minute after he took on glace at the photo on his desk. It's a pitcher of him and Colonel during his time at a UN Peace Summit before he was assigned to be a commander of Maverick Hunters. He remembered seeing his old friend's sister for the first time she entered the main hall of Maverick Hunters and how she meant Zero for the first time. He had promised Colonel that he would take care of her but he failed them both.

Thinking of Iris, Signals can tell what's on Zero's mind. X and Alia had expressed the same concerns they have with their friend, Zero had found his true love and now he may never get it back. It's going to take a while for Zero to fully get over Iris but with the Sigma Virus running lose...

**~Bing~** _"Sir, Doctor Eloy is on the line,"_ Alia said through the coms, _"It seems she has some news about some vaccine and... well."_

"Thank you Alia, I'll take it from here," Signals said. It sounded urgent even for Doctor Eloy. He wondered if the female human doctor had uncovered something about the Virus. At least there is hope in these dark times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything exempt for O.C**

**A/N: For anyone who are still interested in this story, and support Zero x Iris ship, I highly recommend listening to ****"No Way Out" Performed by Paul Anka, Julia Migenes**** (You can find it on YouTube). "No Way Out" is based on an really crappy 80s Movie about Love and Murder, don't watch unless your old enough. The theme song I thought was pretty beautiful and fit well with the context of ****Mega Man X5: Alternate**** that explores Iris and Zero's relationship.**

* * *

**North Atlantic**

Zero, with the help of Marty and her unit, fought through the sea Mavericks. The Crimson Hunter made work of the jumping fish hostiles with his Z-Saber.

Marty and her task force of dolphin-bots and Reploid scuba-divers have been busy taking out the fleet of ships. The Dolphin-bots speed allowed them to tare through the belly of one of Tidal Whale's ships like a torpedo. Their tasked to cover Zero while he heads straight to the flagship.

Tidal Whale watched as his fleet tried to fend off the attack but even sheer size is enough to stop them. The large Whale themed Beastialoid stood outside the deck of the aircraft carrier, that he 'borrowed', waiting for Zero to show up. Hands clenched as he feels the Sigma Virus running his systems. He has been the master of the sea for as long he was created. His prime directive is to guard the Hydrogen against any rough leaders who want it to use it for war & chaos, one such example is Repliforce when they were at war with the Maverick Hunters.

Zero lands on the deck and walked up to the lone Beastialoid with a neutral expression. Tidal Whale closes his eyes to think, he knows that Zero has been looking for this Iris girl before all this happen with the falling space colony.

"Ahoy, Zero... Long time no see..." Tidal Whale spoke. The Master of the sea could respect Zero and his former Navigator, whatever the girl might be.

The blond Hunter closed his eyes to think before he opens them, "I'm here to secure the ocean nearest the Hunter Base. It has run high..."

Tidal Whale, "The Enigma requires a large amount of hydrogen... so you must want the ocean in order to produce hydrogen..."

Zero nodded, "Precisely. Please cooperate," he said as he was about to brandish out his weapon again.

"I think you and I know how this will end... But first, allow me to offer my condolences to your loss."

Zero maintains his collective poster not to show any emotion in front of others, not even to his opponents, "You mean... Iris." Tidal Whale nodded.

"Its all in the past now, there no going back to it as well as what happens to your beloved Iris... I've already been infected..." The Sea Beastialoid looked at his glove hand, briefly didn't have control of the movement of his fingers, "I will concede."

Zero's eyes widen in surprise as Tidal Whale continued.

"I will concede for as long as I have moved, my men have all but turned... but I'm still me."

The Crimson Hunter was certain that he may have to fight Tidal Whale but his opponent is willing to cooperate, for now. It feels very strange... but... it made him think about Iris.

"Thank you," Zero said, "we don't have much time."

"Agreed the world is more important."

* * *

**Secret Hideout**

"Pfff... Tidal Whale sucks," Natalia scoffed as she watched the display from the screen with boredom in her eyes. Prince took to time study Zero as he watches the screen with his sister.

"Yes, it would appear Tidal Whale is resisting... though not surprising," Prince smirked, "They will fight sooner or later... Magic Wukong will straighten things out."

Natalia raised a brow as she faces her brother. The flame-haired Maverick elaborate, "I just need those fools to weaken Zero enough for me to finish him off. It will be opera play for my sleeping beauty." he chuckles rather madly.  
She rolled her eyes.

"Forgive dear sister... Master Sigma has a plan for you and me... and my role is to challenge Zero once he learns about Iris. It will be glorious!"

Something doesn't seem right about her brother, this is not normal even for a Maverick like him, "Well you do that while I relax and wait until Sigma tells me what my new role is."

"Actually..." Prince handed his sister a security ID card.

The blond female Maverick examined the card in question with skepticism.

"There is an abandon Repliforce base in the Arctic, Master Sigma & Dynamo needs you to pick up some toys I've made for him."

Natalia smirked, "Hasn't that place been under quarantine?"

Prince laughed in response, "I sure there is no problems for a mercenary like you!" his sister frowned.

"You know what I mean... the Hunters are all over that place! If I'm going on an errand then I need more of Sigma's playthings to back me up!"

"Of course," He bowed, "As you wish, Sledgehammer Shark & Torpedo Lobster is available for you to commanded."

"Good... Well... I'm heading out, let me know if Tidal Whale starts whaling on Iris's boyfriend."

Prince watched his sister leave his prescience. Afterward, he walked over to the console and pressed a button to activated a hologram screen showing what it appeared to be a human-sized capsule. Still standing up he typed on the keyboard with his one hand and the other behind his back, like a proper gentleman. The console responded to the command and zero in on whats lies behind the glass.

Prince pressed the arrow and numbered keys to get a closeup view of his formally betrothed sleeping face.

"Ah, peaceful ever my dear," Prince said. The look on that girl's face made him remember that Iris performs Zero over him, but why? He's is the perfect gentlemen, brilliant traction, fame and fortune combine. Prince is General's successor so why Iris refused her once in a lifetime chance to marry him? Not that it mattered anyway as it was supposed to be legally binding but Colonel and that S-Class Navigator Alia intervene thus General had decided to revoke Prince's legal betrothed privileges.

Its all because Zero & Iris are in love. He scoffed at the idea of being in love with the last relic of Doctor Wily...

This promoted Prince to laugh out loud, in truth he wanted Iris all to himself and the power that could have been his but he remembered the root as to why he can't get what he wants.

He recalled Government scientists attempted to develop an ultimate fighting Reploid with both a high fighting spirit and peace-loving heart, similar to X, but the differences were ultimately considered irreconcilable and the project was considered a failure. The scientists then decided to split them up into two Reploids, resulting in the creation of Iris and her brother Colonel. Her half was of the peaceful arbitrator, and Colonel's was of the strong-willed fighter.

The irony is that Iris's empathy is no different from X and Colonel and Zero's fighting spirit is the same. That would mean Iris and Zero are compatible.

Prince with a wide crazy grin punch through the console, causing the holoscreen to shutdown. Then he brought up his Z-Saber and slashed it to pieces, laughing maniacally.

Iris and Zero will pay for the humiliation that they had inflicted upon the Prince of Repliforce.

* * *

**Maverick Hunters HQ  
Command Center**

"Ha! I was right," exclaimed a certain Bluenette haired woman researcher. She wore glasses and a blue dress while wearing a lab coat over it.

"It's merely a coincidence Ma am," Alia remains skeptical about Doctor Eloy's theory, "Tidal Whale is as honorable as the rest of us, he's not the type to surrender to the Sigma Virus. He also knows what's at stake."

Part of Signals agrees to Alia's assessment however it did give him hope that maybe X and Zero don't have to fight all of the Mavericks that are willing to help.

"Well have to keep in mine about Tidal Whale's condition, he may eventually attack Zero against is own will." The commander was reminded of the conversation he had with Captain Russ. Will he tell her about Eloy's theory? No, he wouldn't want the captain to raise any hope about Spiral Pegasus and Burn Dinorex. He knows how much she cares about them that she is willing to risk her life for them. Signals do not want Russ or anyone into a situation that will get them hurt.

"Right, sir," Alia nodded as she was typing, "X has arrived with the device from his battle with Creset Grizzly! Douglas is standing by to hook up the Crystal Ball to the Enigma."

"Good," Signal said approvingly, "Now we wait for Zero & Marty to acquire the Hydrogen from Tidal Whale."

Doctor Eloy huffed, knowing that the conversation they had earlier is about a potential remedy, or a cure, to the Sigma Virus but she understands it will have to wait since the Maverick Hunters have to stop the colony from hitting the earth.

**An Hour Later.**

"So Iris's data sample was missing in the government files?" Signals asked.

"Yes," Eloy said, "All of Iris's data was stolen from a hacker and was retrieved by the Mavericks."

"That's... odd," Alia said, not even sure what they wanted with Iris's data, "What could they want with her data anyway?"

Signals, "Colonel's Data has anti-viral proprieties that seem to work well in fighting off the Sigma Virus around cites. For Sigma to go through those lengths he must know of the truth of Colonel and Iris's origins."

Doctor Eloy, "Yes, they were originally part of 'Project Excalibur' basically a new Mega Man X but we all know how that turned out."

Alia couldn't help but roll her eyes, this all seems very nonsensical but agents her better judgment she can't rule it out for Iris sake. She looked at the small pitcher frame of Iris and herself sitting down at their post, smiling at the camera. Iris has the most cheerful face when she smiled.

"As I understand, Sigma only has Iris's core Data."

The female human doctor smirked as she handed Signals the docs, "The devil is in the details. Sigma is afraid as to what Iris might become so of course he and Dragoon would attempt to destroy her."

"Even though it would cost millions of lives?"

Signals, Alia and Eloy turned to see Zero and Marty at the entrance.

The Blond Mermaid Maverick Hunter sighed, "Sorry I'm late," she saluted, "I was able to bring him back safe."

"Good," Signals nodded, "How are you feeling Zero?"

"I find..." Zero said, "I got a few stretches from Tidal Whale but I'm alright." Marty rolled her eyes, "Whale had a pretty good idea of helping us but some monkey Reploid swoop in and turned him into a full-on Maverick."

"We had no chose put him down but that one Maverick that was responsible got away," Zero said.

"I see," Signals.

"Hmmm, a Maverick that can turn other Reploids into Mavericks," Eloy said thinking aloud, "What's his name if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Zero?"

"He called himself Magic Wukong," Zero said. X later showed up to the Command Center after he learns what happens, he was surprised that Tidal Whale had giving Zero the parts they need for the Enigma. Of course, it was before a new Maverick turned him into one of them.

"I've never heard of a Reploid by that name," Signals said, "At least not in our database."

_"**That is correct, it is a new type of Maverick of my design,"**_ said a mysterious voice. Soon all of the screens in the room have showed a male figure with flame hair and green armor similar to Britain's Nobility. Everyone in the room became confused at who is this person is, Signals was the first to speak up.

**_"It has been a long time Commander."_**

Signals couldn't believe what he is seeing, "Prince, is that you? How did you-"

**_"I survived,"_** Prince said simply through the holo screen,**_ "I've been offered a chance by my dear friend Dynamo to help me at my quest for glory and rid the world of my opponents."_**

_"Dynamo?"_ Zero thought isn't one of the bounty hunters he heard about awhile ago.

Signals closed his eyes, "So you are working for Sigma..."

Prince laughed, **_"I've always been a Maverick before and after Lady Berkana's rise to glory but enough about me! I wish to deliver a message, to Zero!"_**

"What?" Zero seems confused.

"**_I believe you've all been wondering what we did to Iris's core data after we've stolen it, well here it is,"_** Prince dramatically gestured to a large capsel right behind him. It came to a closeup view on who is inside it.

A beautiful closed-eyed young-looking female brunette Reploid with very long hair and fair skin. Without her dress-themed armor and white overalls for her limbs she only wore a black leotard. Iris looks every bit like a human but the one thing that stands out is her red color leg armor, with blue ring outlines from the top and bottom, and defining lavender color boots with black outline.

Alia's eyes widen and stood up from her console in shock, "It can't be!"

X was shocked as well, "Its Iris, theirs no dought about it! So those rumors are true! Prince, what is the meaning of this?!"

Zero clenched his fists, trying to contain his rage.

Prince, **_"I knew you fools would react that way!"_** he started to laugh, **_"While you two idiots were having so much fun playing with General and Sigma at the Final Weapon Dynamo, and my Sister, was able to recover Iris's body! Who would of thought Zero would leave her body there before the Final Weapon exploded!"_**

His expression softens, "I..." that all Zero could say.

"That is enough, Prince!"

"**_Humph! Your in no position to give me orders, X. All of you should treat me with the proper respect if it not for me and Master Sigma we would not be brought the miracle of resurrection. Iris now sleeps as she waits for her champion to wake her up!"_**

"Where are you now?" Zero spoke firmly.

**_"I've had already sent the coordinates to our base. You are welcome to try to challenge me and save her but I know you have other prioritizes."_**

And with that, the transmission ended right before Zero was about to utter a word. "Darn it!" X.

"Alia, have you received the coordinates?" Signals inquired.

"Hold on," Alia was busy typing, "Yes and it seems Iris's Maverick Hunter ID signal is there too," she was quick to verified Iris's signal as soon as possible.

Signals eyes widen, "Are you sure, about Iris's signal?"

"Verifying!"

The Holo screen brought up a pitcher of Iris during her early days as a member of Maverick Hunters, including her profiles, date of activation and memory logs.

"Analyzing Codecs!"

All it should was a line of green letters and numbers scrolling up. If Alia were human she would have been sweating right now, such a thing shouldn't be possible but then she remembered Vile and Zero's revival.

"Everything about the ID signal is correct, and... her memory logs are accurate up until the Final Weapon. Yes, this is Iris's ID Signal..." Alia slumped on her chair.

"That means Iris's is alive..." Zero looks down to the floor.

Signals, "We have to remain focus... X, Zero and Marty!" he turns to their Maverick Hunters, "We have to maintain our current primary mission objective. We cannot afford to be distracted while our planet is at stake."

"Yes, sir!" X and Marty said, Zero saluted but did have the strength to say anything at the moment.

* * *

**Secret Hideout**

Prince chucked in the dark sleeping chamber. Sigma was right behind him, concealed in shadow.

"How interesting," Sigma spoke, "To see Zero stiff like that..."

Prince flinched in surprise, he turned around only to greet a dark Sigma silhouette with red glowing eyes, "M-Master Sigma!"

The Leader of Mavericks, "You been making quite a mess," he noted the destroyed counsel device, "Try cleaning up after yourself."

Somehow it triggered Prince, being treated like a child was not something he sighed up for. Sigma chucked in the dark as if he can read Prince's mine, "Also keep in mind that our future is inside that capsule, she must not be awakened before the colony crash into Earth. So be a good lad."

Prince was barking mad but remain calm, "What will happen if she does as awaken," He asked just to get his mind off of his rage.

"If she wakes she is potentially end all Mavericks. So play the game at your peril."

"Of course," Prince bowed, "I wouldn't fail you-" His eyes widen when Sigma simply vanished from the room, "What? Did I..." he shook it off, "No, my mind is as clear as the blue sea... Zero prepare yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for O.C's**

* * *

**Volt Kraken Stage**

Megaman X with the help of the Hunter Platoon was able to get inside the abandoned factory. He chooses to ride on a Hovercycle for this mission so that he can get to Volt Kraken quicker.

Several Turrets emerged up and fired lasers at X but he dogged the fire while pointing his buster cannon and returned fire at the auto Turrets. After that, he returned focus and ride along the narrow path and platforms leading to his destination.

After he reaches open space his eyes widen when he saw a Junk Golem ready to crush him and his Hovercycle. X jumped up before it could get to him and in midair, he fired several shots at the giant junk bot.

The Junk Golem exploded while X landed on his feet.

*BEEEP*

He received a transmission from Alia, "This is X."

Alia: X! Are you all right? You couldn't walk here because the terrain is too badly damaged. I don't think the Rider chaser isn't going to help you at this point... By the way, did you notice that there are energy items along the way? Those energy items and the door in front of you seem to be corresponding... If you have the item, shoot them at the door. Then the door may be opened.

"Copy that," X said as his switch out his weapon perfect to blasting that door. With a couple of tries, the door burst open.

Alia: You did it! The door has been broken! I wonder what is inside... Proceed with care...

X dashed inside only to see one of Doctor Light's capsules, which surprised him but at the same time not so much...

As he activated the capsule the green holographic image showed Doctor Light.

Dr. Light: This is the program for the head part of the Falcon Armor. Analyze and upload the data to your main memory in a secure area. Once you upload all 4 of the programs, the falcon Armor will be complete. With the head part equipped, you can use your special weapons using less energy. Now, take advantage of your enhanced special weapons and triumph!

X nodded to Doctor Light and walked inside the capsule and equip the head part of the Falcon Armor.

Afterward, he proceeds to the mission at hand, he ran couple levels down.

Alia: A lab scientist is in custody. Save them and let them escape. There might be some cartridges in this laboratory that still works... We want to obtain one, don't we.

"Got it!" X dashed to the rescue. He jumped up and down at the unsuspecting Maverick battle mech with relative ease.

"Thanks, you save me," said the lab scientist relived in seeing Mega Man X.

"No problem, you should head on out," Said X as he handed the scientist a teleport bracelet.

"Right! I had enough of this place..." X beamed the coordinates to Alia for her to teleport the scientist out of the base.

* * *

Alia: X, I'm picking up something... It a Repliforce ID signal. Looks like it belongs to Screw-Ball and he is beaming a distress signal. What he's doing here is anyone guesses but you'll have to save him. You should be able to find him in your current path, you might have to hurry though before the Mavericks make him into a bowling ball.

"Roger!" X said, he doesn't mind helping a friend in need but was interested in how Screw-Ball got here in the first place. X knows the servant Droid wanted to become a Hero so that means he's trying to save the day. X could admire that but it can be really dangerous for Droids like him.

X made to the scene were the servant Droid was flailing his floating glove hands at the three Mavericks while protecting a small animal, a cat.

"Hey, bet it your jerks!" The Ball Droid shouted angrily, his LCD face screen showed an angry emoji.

The three Mavericks exchanged glances.

"Did you hear what I said? Scram!" Screw-Ball's LCD displayed a stick tung emoji.

The Mavericks burst out laughing, "Watch out! The Ball chopper of doom is going to get us!"

"Don't mess with us, I learn karate," Screw-Ball made coordinated hand moments like a pro. One Maverick pointed his blaster gun at him, "Enough of this, let's just blast him."

"No, we need hostages. Dynamo's orders," Said the other.

"What harm do we do if we just leave it?" said the third.

While X watches the scene Alia radioed him.

Alia: Yup, that's Screw-Ball alright and it looks like he's guarding a cat. He is a cat person so it's a no brainer that he's here somehow protecting a cat. You'll have to take care of those Mavericks before something bad happen to them.

"Got it!" X nodded and dashed to the Mavericks.

"It X!" they shouted alarmed. X used his buster cannon to take down three Mavericks at once. Screw-Ball jumped in surprise after X took them out in one power move.

"X, heh, I didn't see your there," Screw-Ball said relived, "Thanks for the help but I could of taking care of those guys!"

"Sure," X smiled.

"By the way, this cat right here happens to run away from a nursing home so I followed it all the way here," Screw-Ball explained with a happy emoji while he scoops up the cat.

"I'm glad you're doing your part but Its dangerous here, so I'll have to beam you back to base," X said.

"Oh about that," Screw-Ball made a nervous emoji, "Is it possible that I talk to Russ or Zero, I think I know were Iris's body is."

X's brows frown, "Yea, we know all about it, including Zero." The droid made a shocked emoji, "WHAT, you guys knew!? Does Russ- wait a minute are you making fun of me because if you are then-"

"Um, no actually, quite the opposite in fact," X laughed heartily.

"Oh, well... how was Russ taking it?" Screw-Ball ask.

X, "Signals had not briefed her as far as I'm aware." he said sadly, as he beamed in the coordinates for Screw-Ball and the cat.

"I bet she's going to be stoke that Iris is alive."

"Or upset," Remarked X as he confirmed the coordinates on his helmet. He watches as Screw-Ball and the Cat was whisked away in a beam of light.

Alia: Sounds like the rumors are still active these days... I still don't get why Sigma's spreading more rumors about Iris, what is his game...? Don't worry about me, X just forces on your mission.

"Right," X nodded in agreement.

* * *

WARNING!

X became alert, shortly after arriving in Volt Kraken's lair, he looked around for a moment before the Squid Reploid himself made an explosive entrance.

X, "Volt Kraken could you do me a favor?"

"This is how you greet me after so long? No 'Nice to meet you again', or 'I'm sorry'... not even a 'Hello'." Volt Kraken scoffed, "How rude. You have not changed at all."

X slightly confused for a moment but then he remembered something, "I'm sorry about Octopardo..."

Volt Kraken, "I wasn't referring to such an old story. You destroyed him because you are a Maverick Hunter... It's your duty... your mission... Well. I got fed up with the hunter jobs, that's why I quit, not because of Octopardo."

"Please... We have little time left... Give me the Energy Cartridge..." X pleaded.

Volt Kraken laughed, "You are free to take that worthless thing... but what a simpleton you are. Even if you get it you can't change the fate of the Earth!" his eyes turned into a scow, "Every Reploid has been infected by Virus and become..." He then started to malfunction his words, "Ma Ma Ma Mave...ve veR..."

X became alarmed once again, he looked around to see if there are others even Alia didn't warn him yet.

"Gaaahhh!" Volt Kraken screamed.

Mega Man X turned his focus back to his old comrade, shocked, "No! He has been infected, too!"

Volt Kraken started to attack, "Woooo! Maverick Hunter? You will be terminated! Just like you did to Octopardo!" he summoned kilowatts of electricity as he charged up.

X dogged the bolts as he aims his shot at Volt Kraken, he misses.

Volt Kraken floated up and shot more bolts with his tentacles at X. Mega Man X jumped and hovered as he switches to Ice. X fired Ice Cubs at his opponent, he misses again.

"I will destroy you," Volt Kraken shot forwarded his arms as he conjured lightning in his fingertips.

X shield himself from Kraken's attack, he manages to recover. He then returned fire and got a direct hit on Kraken.

The Ice Cube collided at the Squid Reploid's frame, which had him crashing to the wall.

Volt Kraken got back up from the rubble of ice. The Maverick whip out his tentacle at X. X flinched that got it wrapped around his buster cannon arm and the next thing he knew Volt Kraken threw him to the glass of the reactor.

X got back up only see Kraken's relentless attack which he manages to dogged.

"Ice Cubs is one thing but..." X figured that he can convert the Ice Blocks into a freeze ray but he has to aim carefully.

"Hump! And I thought you were the greatest of 'em all!"

X's eyes widen as he saw Volt Kraken flew right at him as they collided both X and Volt Kraken struggled like in a Sumo Wrestling Match.

"You're going down X!"

"Sorry," X aimed his buster cannon at Kraken's scowling eyes, "But I can't lose." Mega Man X fired the freeze ray at a shock Volt Kraken.

X pushed him away after his opponent was frozen in place and switch out his old plasma cannon and begin charging up.

"I'm sorry Kraken... I really am..." X said as he fired a full-on change blaster fire at the frozen Maverick.

*BOOM*

The Squid Maverick was blown to pieces.

* * *

**Maverick Hunters HQ**  
**Command Center**

X: This is Maverick Hunter X to Hunter Base. I got the Energy Cartridge!

"Hunter Base to Maverick Hunter X; we read you! Well done, X I'll beam you back to base!" Alia said as she was typing on her counsel.

"We got an upcoming transmission!" said a Hunter Base Operator, "It's not one of ours."

"Again?" Signals said surprise, "It has to be Prince again," the commander clenched his fist. It was bad enough that the fate of the world rest in their shoulders but now he has to worry about a hostage crisis. He swore that he will keep his promise to the late Colonel but duty must come first for the Planet to survive.

"X and Marty had arrived sir!" Alia announce.

"Send them here at once," Signals said. Alia nodded.

...

X and Marty had arrived at the Center with Signals nodded their arrival.

"What is it, Commander?" Marty asked. The Hunters then turn their attention to Alia.

"Any luck?" Signals asked. Alia shook her head, "Sources is still unknown."

Then suddenly there was an image of a new Male Reploid, dark and white clade, he had a smirk that did sit well with the Hunters.

"Who's this? I've never seen him..." Signals' eyes were wide.

Dynamo cooly smugly took off his red visors, "Nice to meet you, Maverick Hunters. I have no hard feelings towards you, but this is my mission... Before long, I will attack the Hunter Base with Wukong at my side... aw are Mr. X and Mr. Zero there? Please play with me! I'm bored... Don't worry! We'll fight like true sportsmen, hee hee hee. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am a Dynamo. See you soon, Iris says 'hi'!"

The Transmission end just like that.

Signals gritted his teeth, "How dare he... at a time like this!? Should we even attempt to fight against one so arrogant?"

"Dynamo must be Prince's college," X said.

Signals, "Yes it would seem that way... I am concern for Iris but we have to get the last device to finish the Enigma. Zero has already departed to Shining Firefly's base... but his face heavy resistances from Mavericks. As soon as your ready go and back him up.

Marty, you stay here encase Dynamo starts attacking our base."

X, "Yes sir!"

Marty huffed and saluted to her Boss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for O.C's.**

* * *

**Maverick Hunter HQ**  
**R&D Lab1**

"Screw Driver."

Douglas handed Doctor Eloy the screw driver, as well as any other tools the young woman doctor needed for the device.

"There. done!" The bright young blue haired woman exclaimed as she whip the sweat from her forehead using her lab cout sleeve. Her green laptop with kittens on the boot up accordingly as well as her robot toaster.

"Thanks Doug," Eloy smiled brightly at him. Douglas looked away, "Uh, anytime."

"Now then," The Doctor clamped her hands together, "I can get back to work," as she sat back down and typed on her keyboard, "Your free to to go Tom!"

The Toster-bot nodded and jumped down from the work bench and scarred away, past a started Douglas.

"Okay... now where was I...? Oh right, I gotta reprogram this AR chip, mod the display and work on the color settings. I think I can track her into the datascape."

The Green Reploid mechanic blinked confused, "The datascape?" all this time he wanted to pent up the courage to ask-

"Yea, where all good Reploids go after they die," Eloy said, "Just kidding! Its a special network where we store Data Samples from Reploids that are good for general research. You see we compiled as much data as we can, especially Iris."

"Right..." Douglas crossed his arms and pondered for a bit, "Iris is something else is she?"

"Well she and her brother was created after 'Project Excalibur' failed," Eloy laughed nervously, "Doctor Cain wasn't too happy about them splitting apart. I wasn't a fan of the either but I life goes on. I was lucky to even meet with Iris."

"If I recall you where one of Cain's apprentice," Douglas said.

"Yup," Eloy chirped, "I became his apprentice when I was just starting out a collage, pretty crazy hun?" her brows frowned, "I was orignlay a professional hacker, I've gotten into trouble many times back in the day."

"Yea, I kinda read up something about that..." Douglas mused before he realized what he just said, "Well, someone told me as lest."

He was not sure if he made a close call but he hoping he's not trying to act weird around Eloy.

Eloy giggled, "Really aw... Not a lot a people cared about what I do prior to this whole mess wear dealing with."

"Not the mention those Mavericks assassination attempts on your life," Remarked Screw-Ball. Douglas jumped when he heard the flying ball droid from behind.

"Hey, a little bit of warning!" Douglas shouted, "Anyway what are you still doing here at the base?"

Screw-Ball made a roll-eyes emoji, "I believe you forgetting the memo that I was going to help the Hunters rescue Iris-chan."

Douglas's face deadpan, "But I thought you were decommission."

"Colonel decommission me right before he died. So now I de-decomission myself! Besides Signals thinks its dangerous for me to go outside anyway."

"Right..." Douglas was thinking about asking Eloy out for some lunch but now he feels weird asking her right away now that wise cranking orb-bot is here. Sure it may be a little bit taboo to ask a human out for lunch but Eloy is different, she's so amazing and smart.

"By the way Doug, why are you here when you should be working on that laser weapon." Screw-Ball made a raised eyebrow emoji.

Douglas facepalmed, "Its Douglas, D-O-U-G-L-A-S, Douglas!"

"Whatever Doug," Screw-Ball shrugged.

Eloy on the other had was to preocuibed with her own findings, than to pay attention to the banter of the green Reploid and the Droid.

"Your better off serving meals," The head mechanic rolled his eyes.

"Find yourself a girlfriend dude," Screw-ball waved Douglas off.

Douglas stammered, "H-Hey shut up!"

"Bingo," Eloy exclamed, "I've done it!"

Both Douglas and Screw-Ball stooped and turned their attation to Doctor Eloy.

Eloy was still foucus on the computer screen to, "I've found Iris in the datascape."

"WHAT?"

"Just as I thought. Iris isn't like any other Data of course but she seems to be on the run while her body remain inactive. See for yourself."

Eloy's screen showed Iris in her black turtleneck leotard walking into the endless space of line codes, mathematics and diagrams, they buzz around like hover cars and honey bees.

* * *

**Detascape**

_The sounds of Iris's armored boots could be heard through out space, she's not sure where she is..._

_Iris couldn't even remember how she got here but she was thankful that their is a chance for her to ecsacpe Sigma. She is still determined to see things through to the end._

_Her desire to live have become stronger then it ever was when she was alive and she felt very ashamed about it. What kept her sane was the fact of her connection to her brother and without him she lost control._

_No, it was because of her selfishness that she wanted to die. Iris knew of this fate but she never would of dream of dieing in the arms of Zero. Her true love._

_Soon after she was here falling in the void she let all her tears flow and cried. Everything that difinde who she is started to erased from her memory. But when the number-0 appeared in her mine, the memories flowed back to her. Every person she had meet, Colonel, Alia, Signals, Russ, Marty, Douglas, Screw-Ball, X and Zero. She felt like she was in a dream as she ended up at the Repliforce ceremonial hall._

_Iris remembered all members of Maverick Hunters and Repliforce where line up, a the red carpet rolled before her. They greeted her with a salute here._

_Zero turned around to great here with a warmfull smile that made her heart melt. He extended his hand to her._

_"Iris, no matter what happens... I'm always be by your side..."_

_"Zero..." her eyes where watery, her heart fulled with joy, she ran towards him tears flowing as if she was away for a long time._

_What truly mattered to her is to be with Zero._

**_"Not yet... Hee... Hee... Hee..."_**

_Iris gasped when her whole world start to melt like a painting and was back to the data void._

_"Zero..." she said meakly after he vanished in thin air and was replaced by a giant shadow version of what it appeared to be a two headed Robot Hydra._

_"Your may be a useful to me... after all," Sigma's voice said._

_"Sigma... no it can't be..." her voice trumbeld as she backed away before turn and run. But her eyes widen in terror when a giant detached hand of Sigma moved closer to Iris._

_"Brother... where are you?" Iris turned around to see the Hydra-bot snarling at her. She made a brake for it but the hand slams its fist on the ground casing Iris to fall down._

_The Young Reploid turned over to the side only the see the hand closing in on her_

_"Zero," Iris whispered then squinted her eyes, "HELP ME ZERO!" she cried._

* * *

**Shining Firefly Stage**

_"ZERO!"_ Iris's crises for help mysteriously echos throughout the halls of the castle.

Zero took down a tank-robot with one slash of his Z-Sabor as he mad a mad dash to through the narrow halls. He gritted his teeth as he saw two more tank-bots wheeling towards him. But he didn't let him stop him, for he want to get the last device as soon as possible before its to late. Soon as he gets the device the better for him to rescue Iris. He dosen't care what happens to him as long as she is safe and sound, he will not rest utile she is saved.

His movements is far crisper as he effortlessly put down every enemy that got in his way. He made a point by kicking the Tank-Robot forcing it to crash through the giant double doors of the hall way. Zero made his way to through while dashing at break neck speeds.

His thoughts where interupted when Alia contacted him via com-link.

Alia: Zero! Just to let you know that we've sent X to assite you on your mission.

Zero did not have any of it, he did not heard Alia's voice in his com-link as he took down more enemys that crossed his path.

Alia: Zero are you okay?

"I'm fine," Zero said, "Sorry, but I'm in hurry right now I'll call you later."

Alia: Hold on Zero! Haven't you been listing? We've sent X to help you! Also, one of our members inside the castle are trapped, they could really used your help right now. They should be where you are right now...

Zero sighed, "Right. I'm on it." he then look around the area- Wait what is he thinking...? As a high ranking member it he is he responsible for his comrades that need his help right now. Which means he can't just rush thorough this mission just to- to...

**[20 minuets later]**

"What... just happen...?" The Crimson Hunter looked around once more only to see he was in some kind of dining hall. He felted a fimiller headache somehow as his hand reach for his helmet.

His eyes widen, did he just broke everything in the room? He was going to contact Alia about the Hunters in the Castle-

"Zero!" He was half-surprise to see X show up at the scene.

"Glade you made it buddy," Zero said, "Have you... round up the other Hunters in the Castle?"

X nodded, "Yea, I did. They said that you were in here." he took the note of all the reckeaged in the dinning hall.

"That's good to hear. I'd feared that I might of done something during my black out."

"Dose that explain the mess?"

"I'm not sure," Zero looked at his hand before clenching his into a fist, "I'm fine now, so you don't have to worry about me."

X, "Alright... well have to get going and talk to FireFly. We should be close." of course X is worried about his friend. With Iris's capture and the Sigma Virus on the lose he can't imangen what Zero is going through. X want to help Zero save Iris but perventing the space colony's collision course to earth they won't be anyone to save.

X dread what the Mavericks would do to her while their dealing with this mess. Will Zero be able to handle it any longer?

* * *

**Meawhile back at HQ**

"NO WAY THAT WAS IRIS," Screw-Ball exclaimed with a shock emoji. Douglas have just left to finish work on the Enigma and awaiting for X and Zero for last device.

Doctor Eloy frowned, "And in danger," she land on her chair with a sigh, "This doesn't look good but it dose prove that her data is moving at the same space as Sigma."

"Zero will save her from that bald two-timing jerk," Screw-Ball said in determination.

"One can hope," Eloy said as she resumed to her work on her laptop, "Right not the virus has bootted me out of the sever for now so I can't track her. BUT at least, for now, she's okay."

"Iris is the only Reploid to take on the Sigma virus, right?"

Eloy nodded, "If by cure then yes, she could destroy Sigma for good if she ever realized her full potential." She stood up from her chair and gave the droid a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to talk to Lifesaver and tell him about Iris," Eloy said, "I might need his help on some things."

"I'm tagging along!" Suddenly the alarms started went off. The Doctor blinked in suprised at the sudden alarms sounds and red flashes.

PA: WARNING Maverick attack! WARNING Maverick attack! WARNING Maverick attack!

"Ugh, I hate that voice," Screw-ball said with a annoyed emoji as he flew behind the young human woman's shoulder.

"Those Mavericks... Come on! I'm sure Lifesaver is at the command center," Eloy as she grab her laptop and rushed out the room with the flouting ball droid in toe.


End file.
